Snow Angles
by double nickle
Summary: The Lyoko gang get the day off. Is it the perfect chance for Ulrich to make his move? Pairings UxY. First fanfic and it is a one shot, so be gentle.


Snow Angles

**5 **-- **5**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Code Lyoko but I sure wish I could go back in time and…

A/N: Also this is just a little one shot and my first story so please. Be gentle.

It was 6:05 am when Ulrich rolled over to shut off his alarm, but was suddenly stalled by his roommate Odd Della-Robbia.

"Wait man let's listen to see if our school will be closed. Weren't we going to get a huge storm or something?" Odd said practically wide-awake which was unusual for Odd this early in the morning. Ulrich found himself always chastising Odd for over sleeping.

"Odd we go to a boarding school. We live on campus there is no way we're getting the day off." Ulrich said to a symphony of Odd's complaints about Ulrich never being any fun.

After giving into his roommate's whines Ulrich turned up the alarm radio on his bedside, _"There is a serve weather warning in effect. The following public schools and city servicing centers are close: New Port District local schools, Marne Academy . . ."_

The list dragged on for a few minute and with every passing one Odd sunk lower and lower in to the chair at Ulrich's desk. "No fair why do all those schools get the day off when we-"

"And finally Kadic Academy has just been reported closed due to a power generator failure. There will be no lessons at Kadic today."

Odd jumped out of his seat and kissed Kiwi his dog. Kiwi licked his master and let out a small bark while spinning around wildly. Then Odd went straight back to sleep.

Ulrich sighed as he watched his friend go from happy to almost depressed to happy again in the time span of about four minutes. He would never understand Odd because he was just plain odd.

Ulrich left the radio on but turned down the volume real low so he did not disturb Odd's sleep. He zoned out and day dreamed about Yumi's perfect smile that made her nose scrunch just a little and how her eyes blinked angelically until about 8:20 when decided to go and see if any of his other friends were up and about.

As he walked into the main courtyard where the Lyoko gang's bench was he saw Jim frantically running around with a wrench, "I was once an accomplished mechanic." He was telling the mechanic who came to help with the school generator. Also he saw two of his friends Jeremy and Aelita by the bench working on a snowman.

Even though they were all friends Ulrich could not help but be jealous at how well Jeremy and Aelita's relationship was going. They were perfect for each other and Ulrich heard them chatting away blissfully as Aelita was learning how to build a snowman. He always envied them because they made what he want seem so easy and natural.

"Oh Ulrich we got the day off. Want to come play in the snow with us?" Aelita asked as she planted a carrot for a nose on the snowman. "The snow here is so much better then the artificial snow in the ice sector!" Aelita said taking a bit out a snowball she was making.

"Yeah Ulrich, besides even X.A.N.A. seems to be giving us the day off. I ran a few scans to make sure that the schools generator failure but it doesn't seem to be anything sinister. No activated towers have been picked up by my scans," Jeremy said as he went to get some sticks for their snowman.

"So will you stay and help build our snowman?" Aelita asked taking off her mittens to give them to the snowman

"No thanks. It looks like you two can manage. I'm off on a walk. If Odd ever wakes up tell him where I am," he said.

"Say hi to Yumi and brief her about the school generator situation," said Jeremy with a light businessman like tone. Then he returned his attention to Aelita who had just thrown a snowball aimed right at his face.

"I'm not going over to Yumi's I just taking a walk." He said defensively as if Jeremy was making fun of him.

"Whatever lover boy."

"Hey Ulrich how about you just tell Yumi?" Aelita chimed in mockingly.

Ulrich shook his head and turned quickly so they couldn't see him blush then proceeded to trot off towards Yumi's house not as secretively as he had hoped. He wanted Yumi and him to be like Aelita and Jeremy but they always seemed just to be friends. What was worse for Ulrich was William, a boy who also was chasing after Yumi. Since Yumi was only a day student and Kadic he took the path that would lead him to her house.

"Hi Ulrich," Yumi said with a warm cheery voice giving him a small taste of her perfect smile.

"Hey. Yumi. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," Ulrich said hurriedly not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Yeah I just need to wait until my little brother goes to his friends house. Horkori it is time to go to Justin's house," she yelled into house.

A few moments later and they were walking together to Horkori's friends. "I'll be back around five." Yumi said in a motherly voice. It was strange to hear it from her since Yumi and her brother were always fussing but in a way in kind of fit Yumi Ulrich thought.

They left Justin's house and headed off. "Let's turn left here," Ulrich said abruptly.

A confused Yumi responded, "But Kadic is in the other direction. Aren't we going to see the others?"

"No I thought it would just be the two of us today," Ulrich said as he smiled at the girl he longed for.

She smiled back as he took her by the hand and led her to a playground that had been abandoned by the children for the day since all the snow.

"Wow! Ulrich the trees look so beautiful with the snow weighing on their branches." Yumi said in awe as she took in the view of the evergreen's slopped branches.

Yumi's face was turning a little pink from the cold which drove Ulrich crazy, "They don't nearly compare to your beauty, Yumi" Ulrich said then blushed badly embarrassed that he had let those words slip.

Yumi turned red too and looked into Ulrich's eyes. They were eyes that were a very tranquil green with small white areas noticeable only when one was close up. She had always wondered what he was thinking behind those eyes.

"Ulrich I . . ." But she could finish her sentence because Ulrich lend forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Once they pulled apart they sat there smiling at one another.

"Yumi."

"Yes Ulrich."

"Do you want to make snow angles?" he smiled dumbly at her.

She nodded and smiled the smile Ulrich took comfort in and seemed to empty his world of sorrows and worries.

--

The two walked hand in hand back to Yumi's house at five leaving only behind their old selves and two perfect snow angels whose wings were touching were left in the snow at the playground.

Please review


End file.
